


Avoidance

by jamcspotters



Series: Harry Potter writings [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Imagine, Harry Potter x you, Newt Scamander imagin, Newt scamander x Reader - Freeform, Other, The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus Scamander fanfiction, Theseus Scamander imagine, Theseus Scamander x reader, Theseus scamander - Freeform, harry potter x reader, newt scamander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcspotters/pseuds/jamcspotters
Summary: “Squeezing his hand, you watched as his eyes flickered back up to yours, his features softening. “I know that you don’t want to hear this,” you began, “but no matter how hard you work, you can’t stop a war if there’s going to be one.”





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Theseus Scamander x reader
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of war? Mentions of avoiding problems? Mentions of overworking? Small makeout session? Much fluff? SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD
> 
> Reuploaded from my tumblr (@jamcspotters)

The ministry of magic was eerily quiet at night, even in times like these people couldn’t bring themselves to stay in the building any longer than necessary. You couldn’t blame them, you thought as you wandered the empty hallway of the fifth floor.

The owls usually soaring above had retired to the ministry’s owlery, their pleasant chirping replaced by a heavy silence. The sound of your heart beating rang in your ears, the only sound for what seemed like miles around you.

You worked on autopilot as your feet walked the familiar way to Theseus’ office, every twist and turn burned into your memory. Taking a deep breath, you turned yet another corner, flinching slightly as the sound of your heavy steps rang in the corridor.

It felt wrong to be surrounded by empty desks, a shiver running down your spine as you realised just how creepy you found the ministry to be at night.

The auror department was usually filled to the brim with people, loud conversations and owls hooting filling the floor with noise. You had never realized how comforting that noise was until you found yourself without it.

From where you were stood in the narrow corridor, you could see a light coming from the office at the very end of the hall, your heart sinking as you could feel the exhaustion radiating off your fiance even from that far away.

Swallowing hard, you continued down the familiar path, Theseus’ desk coming into focus the neared you got. The stack of files at the end of his desk had grown so tall you were surprised it hadn’t tipped over yet, the way it managed to stay intact nearly scientifically impossible.

As you reached the door of his office, you came to a halt, contemplating how to approach the situation. The door was open, if you wanted to, you could simply walk in.

Theseus’ hair had completely abandoned the way he had tried to style it, his messy curls making a return and falling forwards into his face. The creases in his forehead had somehow gotten even deeper since you saw him only a few hours earlier.

Knocking on the wall softly, you leaned your shoulder against the doorframe, smiling gently as Theseus looked up at you. A look of realization instantly landed on his face, his tired eyes widening as he turned his head to look at the clock on his wall.

“Merlin, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten- I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be,” you cut him off, trying your best now to show concern at the dark circles forming under his eyes, “everyone forgets time every now and then.”

“So you’re not mad?” he didn’t sound surprised, you weren’t one to get mad in the first place, yet there was some hint of relief in his voice.

Taking a step further into the room, your eyes locked on the stacks of paper at the end of his desk, “More concerned.”

He nodded, your statement needing no explanation as his eyes landed on the files as well. “I’m fine, love- there’s just a lot that needs to be done.”

“Well, you don’t need to do it all yourself,” you took another step forwards, brushing his mop of messy hair out of his face as you stopped at his side.

“I know,” he sighed, his hand grabbing yours, “It’s just with all this Grindelwald stuff-”

“-And the threat of another war, I know.”

His eyes flickered down to the file he was currently working on as the words, “another war” left your mouth. Your brows knitted together in concern as he swallowed hard, his eyes skimming over something written on the piece of paper in front of him.

Squeezing his hand, you watched as his eyes flickered back up to yours, his features softening. “I know that you don’t want to hear this,” you began, “but no matter how hard you work, you can’t stop a war if there’s going to be one.”

The ghost of a smile brushed past his face as he squeezed your hand back. “When did you get so wise?” his voice had a teasing edge to it.

You waved your hand in front of his face, showing off the engagement ring that was sitting on one of your fingers, “well, I’m about to get married, that means I’m a proper adult now.”

He went along with your joke, the corner’s of his mouth tugging upwards as he looked at you, “and who is this lucky guy?”

Rolling your eyes, you pretended to think for a few moments. “He works here actually, pretends to be all tough, but really-” you leaned closer to Theseus, pretending like what you were about to tell him was a secret, “-he’s a hugger.”

Theseus gasped dramatically, “no.”

You nodded, laughter tumbling from your lips as Theseus pulled you down, making you land on his lap. “He sounds quite amazing.”

You shrugged teasingly, “He’s alright.”

Theseus leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. As he pulled back, you could see his eyes search your face, Reaching out, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, “you look tired, love.”

Scoffing, you raised your eyebrows at him, “says you.”

He shook his head with a smile, his eyes apologetic, “I know I’ve been working a lot- it’s just-”

“-easier to drown yourself in work than to actually deal with what’s difficult,” you finished his sentence once again, smiling softly as he leaned his head on your shoulder.

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad,” he chuckled, reaching out to close the file that lay spread out on his desk.

“I’ve been doing it too,” you responded, “so we’re equally bad.”

He shook his head with a laugh, his calloused thumb tracing circles onto the back if your hand, “we should probably get home, huh?”

You let out a yawn, letting your head rest on his shoulder, “Well I certainly wouldn’t mind it.

Standing up, you watched as Theseus put the file back into the pile at the end of his desk. Grabbing your hand, he started to lead you out of the office, raising his eyebrows at you when he saw the nervous look you threw the stack of files.

“They’re going to fall over,” you spoke certainly, confusion filling as Theseus only laughed in response.

“I charmed them so that they wouldn’t,” he explained, only continuing to laugh when you rolled your eyes.

“Of course you did.”

He locked the office behind him, his hand in yours as you headed towards the exit. He came to a halt as you reached the apparating area, pulling your hand from his, you gave him a glare.

“I’m not apparating.”

He shook his head, raising his eyebrow at you, “d’you want to take the tube home at this hour?”

Sighing, you shook your head, slipping your hand back into his, “you owe me for this, you know that I hate apparating.”

He only chuckled slightly, pressing a kiss to your temple before his face scrunched up in concentration. Only seconds later, you disappeared with a loud crack.

It took a few seconds for you to realize that your feet were planted firmly on the ground outside of your flat. stumbling forwards a bit, it took you longer than usual to regain your balance, the exhaustion you felt taking a toll on your balance.

The tension you had been carrying was already seeping out, your shoulders lowering slightly as thoughts of going to sleep filled your mind, your flat waiting for you only meters away.

Theseus squeezed your hand, making you look at him. Smiling gently, he pulled you along slowly. Only a few steps later you were stood right outside your door, the hand that wasn’t holding Theseus’ trying to fish your keys out of your pocket.

Your fingers finally closed around the cold metal, and with a simple twist, the door swung open, releasing your inviting flat. taking a step inside, you heard Theseus close the door behind you, locking it as you shrugged off your coat.

Theseus pressed a kiss to your temple, his height allowing it to happen easily. “I’ll go light the fireplace,” he mumbled quietly.

Nodding, you smiled up at him before turning around to head into the kitchen. A beautiful silence filled your flat, a direct opposite of what the office had been like for the last few weeks.

Pulling out a pot from one of the cabinets, placing it on the stove quietly as to not disturb the peace you felt at finally being somewhere quiet. With a wave of your wand, you summoned the ingredients you needed, pouring them into them into the pot.

Stirring everything carefully, you leaned against the counter, letting your eyes slip closed for just a moment. Breathing deeply, you felt warmth spread in your chest at the sound of the fireplace crackling.

Two strong arms wrapped around you from behind, making you smile softly to yourself. Theseus let his chin rest on your shoulder, breathing deeply.

“Hi,” he mumbled, his voice light. 

Turning your head to the side, you pressed your lips to his cheek in a quick kiss, still stirring the pot. “Hi.”

“What are you making?” he hummed, his arms wrapping around a little tighter.

“Hot chocolate,” you answered, laughing softly as he let out a sound of excitement.

Shaking your head, you turned it slightly to look at him, “you’re such a dork, you know what right?”

“M’not, I just like hot chocolate, that’s all,” he defended, and you could feel his body shake with laughter from behind you.

“Sure,” you mumbled, continuing to stir the ingredients together. Choking back a yawn, you leaned back, letting Theseus support some of your weight. He was tracing soft patterns on your side, his hands wandering your body absentmindedly.

Closing your eyes, you felt the last traces of tension leave your body. Taking a deep breath, you let out a yawn, the lack of sleep you’d been struggling with finally catching up to you.

Chuckling quietly, Theseus spoke amusedly, “Tired?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, giving the pot a final stir before unwrapping Theseus’ arms from around you, shaking your head with a smile when he made a sound of disappointment. Turning off the stove, you headed towards the cabinets, on your way to get some cups to put the hot chocolate in.

Standing up on your toes, you stretched your arms as far as possible, your fingers only gracing the shelf the cups were on. You heard Theseus chuckle from behind you before you felt his presence right next to you again.

Reaching up, he easily grabbed to cups, handing them to you with a smug smile and a to your temple. You narrowed your eyes at him teasingly, cracking a smile as he pretended to be intimidated.

“Y’know, if yous topped putting out cups on the tops shelf we wouldn’t be having this problem,” you mumbled with a smile, walking back to the stove again.

“You need to have some reason to keep me around,” he shrugged, leaning against the doorframe.

Turning towards him, you raised your eyebrows, “you think I keep you around because your tall?”

He shrugged again, his mouth stretching into an easy grin as he watched you scoff, turning back to the stove. “Sure, that’s what I’ll say in my vows. ‘He’s tall’.”

“Is it so bad that I want you to need me?”

You felt your face heat up at those words, glad your back was turned to him. “No,” you mumbled softly, “it isn’t.”

Picking up the pot with both hands, you poured the hot chocolate into the two cups that were stood on the counter. When the pot was empty, you put it in the sink, convincing yourself that you would wash it later.

Taking one cup in each hand, you gave one of them to Theseus, smiling softly when his hand brushed yours. Heading to the living room, you put your cup down on the table to go search for some blankets.

You heard Theseus mumble a spell, followed by the blankets flying towards him. Smiling gratefully, you wondered why you hadn’t just thought of that yourself.

He sat down on the sofa, sinking into the hundreds of pillows you kept there. Reaching his arms out, he motioned for you to come join him. You did so happily, crawling into the mountain of pillows and dragging a blanket over your legs.

Theseus’ arms instantly wrapped around you, letting out a sigh of content as you melted into his touch. Pressing a kiss against your temple once more, he mumbled ‘accio’, bringing the cups of hot chocolate towards you.

Taking it into your hands, you smiled gratefully, letting out a content sigh as you took a sip. Letting your head rest against Theseus’ shoulder, you felt your eyes slip closed once more.

You could feel his chest rise and all steadily under your head, his deep breaths being the only sound filling the room except the fireplace crackling. He brushed your hair out of your face gently, trying to get your attention.

He called your name softly, chuckling to himself when your face scrunched up in dismay. Humming quietly, you shuffled closer to him, urging him to continue with his question.

“We should really start to plan the wedding,” he mumbled, taking a sip out of his own cup.

“We can just wing it,” you mumbled, cuddling closer to his side, keeping your eyes shut.

He let out a laugh of disbelief, “we can just wing our wedding, love.”

“Fine,” you sighed, forcing your eyes open. Turning your head, you pressed a kiss against his jaw before leaning your head on his shoulder once again.

“Where do you want to get married?” he questioned, chuckling quietly when you yawned. 

“In bed,” you mumbled, closing your eyes again.

“Sure,” he rolled his eyes affectionately, “but where do you actually want to get married?”

Sighing, you looked up at him, your features softening as you saw the excited look on his face. “You’re really looking forward to this wedding, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” he spoke, meeting your eyes, “Aren’t you?”

“I am,” you assured him, craning your neck to place another kiss on his lips. It was short, only lasting for a few seconds before you pulled back again. Meeting Theseus’ eyes, you saw them flicker down to your lips again.

Suddenly, he had mumbled another spell, your cups now back on the table. Leaning forward again, his lips slanted over yours, his hands finding their way to your hips.

He manoeuvred you onto his lap with ease, your arms now wrapping around his neck. You could taste the hot chocolate you’d had only moments earlier on his lips. 

His calloused thumb brushed against the skin where your shirt had risen up, sending shivers down your spine as you pulled back for air. He continued pressing light kisses down your jaw all the way to your neck.

Pulling back, he narrowed his eyes at you playfully, “was this a ploy to distract me from planning the wedding?”

“Maybe,” you smiled, sliding off his lap. He shook his head with a smile, wrapping his arms around you once more.

"Why on earth did we set the date before planning anything else?” he sighed, dragging a hand over his face. You laughed at his frustration, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

“There’s plenty of time until the wedding, why do we have to plan it tonight?”

He mumbled something incoherent, burying his head in your neck. “What was that?” you laughed, shaking your head.

He looked up, resting his head on your shoulder. “I’m just excited to marry you, s’all.”

You rolled your eyes affectionately, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up your neck, “You’re such a charmer.”

“Only for you,” he mumbled warmly, pulling you closer. Rolling your eyes once more, you tried to pretend like his words didn’t make your heart skip a beat. He pressed a kiss to your temple once more.

You sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Theseus’ warm arms around you as you summoned your cup of hot chocolate again, taking a long sip as your eyes focused on the fire in front of you.

“I think I want Newt to be my best man,” Theseus finally mumbled, absentmindedly tracing circles on your arm.

“That sounds like a good idea,” you answered, taking his hand in yours.

“D'you think he’d say yes?”

Scoffing, you turned your head to look at him, “Of course he’ll say yes. He’s your brother Theseus.”

“I don’t know if that will help,” he confessed, meeting your eyes.

Brushing some of his hair out of his face, you smiled teasingly, “Since when did you become so insecure? Newt loves you, Theseus, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, still not looking convinced.

“We’ll invite him over for dinner next week, alright? You can ask him then,” you smiled reassuringly, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

He nodded again, this time with the usual confidence to his movements. Squeezing your hand, he met your eyes again, a gentle smile on his face, “I love you, you know that, right?” He mimicked your words from before.

“I love you too, Theseus,” you mumbled back, the corner’s of your mouth stretching out into a grin.

He leaned forwards ever so slightly, his lips pressing against yours in a slow kiss. Perhaps it was the pure happiness you felt in that moment that made you smile into the kiss, making Theseus pull away with a frown.

“Is something funny?” his voice had a teasing edge to it.

“M’just happy,” you mumbled back, warmth flooding your chest as his face cracked into a grin.

“Good,” he spoke, the fire in front of you making light dance around on his face. 

You smiled back, pressing yet another quick kiss to his lips. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, letting his hand stay by the side of your face, cupping your cheek.

His lips slanted over yours for what must have been the hundredth time that night. You could feel your surrounding fade away as he pulled away just a little, letting his forehead rest against yours.

“We’re becoming so cheesy,” you mumbled after a few moments of comfortable silence, earning a laugh from him. 

“Probably,” he answered, a smile stretching out on his face as you rested your head against his shoulder.

Yawning again, you let your eyes slip closed for the final time that night, sleep luring you in as Theseus continued tracing patterns onto your arm. It didn’t take long before he became tired too, the comfortable silence filling your flat bringing out a yawn.

Before you knew it, you had both fallen asleep, your arms around each other as your flat faded away. The only sound that could be heard was your even breaths and the fireplace crackling.


End file.
